For Renjun Birthday
by Jun96
Summary: Jeno ingin menghentikan obsesi Renjun terhadap Mark yang sungguh di luar batas, dia sudah memikirkan moment yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Renjun. Special for Renjun Birthday. (Jeno x Renjun) slight (Mark x Haechan)


**Tittle : For Renjun Birthday**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/drama**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Slight Markhyuk/ Markchan**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menghentikan obsesi Renjun teradap Mark yang sungguh di luar batas, dia sudah memikirkan moment untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Renjun. Special for Renjun birthday. (Jeno X Renjun) slight (Mark X Haechan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah _goodbye_ _stage_ untuk grup kesayangan para noonna, NCT Dream. Seperti biasa para member NCT Dream akan menunggu giliran tampil mereka di ruangan yang telah di sediakan untuk mereka. Member NCT dream dengan semua jenis kegiatan absurd mereka telah memberi warna tersendiri bagi ruangan yang mereka tempati ini. Bicara soal warna, warna yang di keluarkan Jeno hari ini sepertinya lebih menjurus ke hitam. Bisa di lihat dengan jelas bagaimana kelamnya ekspresi dan aura dari si tampan yang satu ini.

"Ya! Lee Jeno! Berhenti memasang wajah muram begitu, itu sangat menakutkan!" intrupsi Haechan yang ada di sampingnya karena ia sangat sangat sangat tidak nyaman dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh Jeno.

"aku heran kenapa Renjun itu seperti obsesi sekali dengan Mark hyung" guman Jeno dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang berlagak sok anggun di depan sang Leader Mark Lee.

"ow… jadi ini pokok permasalahannya… dan kau dari tadi nempel nempel Mark hyung terus itu juga Karena kau cemburu…" Haechan mengangguk ngangguk paham.

"kalau Mark hyung tidak ku tempeli terus seperti itu pasti Renjun yang akan menempelinya, dan kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana tingkah Renjun kalau di depan Mark hyung, dia langsung berubah sangat manis anggun dan _elegant_ begitu, bicaranya juga sangat halus jika bersama Mark hyung. Aku sebenarnya heran, yang pacarnya itu aku atau Mark hyung sih" keluar sudah semua curahan hati Jeno karena Haechan sukses memancingnya.

"pacarnya memang kau, tapi Renjun pernah bilang sendiri kan kalau dia suka dan nge fans nya sama Mark hyung. Lagi pula ini salah mu sendiri sih, punya pacar tidak di jaga pacarmu kau biarkan begitu saja menempeli gebetan orang" sindir Haechan.

"kau sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga gebetan mu dengan baik makannya sampai sekarang gak ada kemajuan!" balas Jeno tak kalah sengit.

"YA! Gimana aku mau ada kemajuan kalau dia selalu sibuk, sekali pun ketemu dia langsung di monopoli member lain, aku bisa apa Jeno-ya!" Haechan memukuli lengan Jeno frustasi.

"YA!YA!YA! jangan memukuli ku! Kau kan sekamar dengannya, gunakan saja jurus penggoda mu itu" Jeno berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Haechan yang memukulinya.

"jurus penggoda yang bagaimana pun tidak akan mempan pada Mark Lee yang sedang lelah, saat dia kembali ke kamar setelah jadwal padatnya dia akan langsung bercumbu dengan kasurnya tanpa memperdulikan aku sama sekali" Haechan jadi ikut frustasi.

"kalau begitu kita sama, Renjun akan mengabaikan ku kalau dia sudah melihat Mark hyung dalam jangkauan matanya" Jeno membuang nafas lesu.

"tapi Jeno-ya! Apa kau tidak curiga… maksud ku, obsesi Renjun pada Mark hyung apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Apa kau tidak pernah tanya pada Renjun sebenarnya yang dia sukai itu kau atau Mark hyung" ujar Haechan setengah berbisik pada Jeno agar orang sekitar mereka tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"untuk apa aku menanyakan itu kalau dia sudah jadi pacar ku? Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum ini, tapi setelah mendengar kau mengatakan itu aku juga jadi ragu dengan perasaan Renjun. Ketika aku menembaknya dia dengan mudahnya menerima ku, kami juga menjalani hubungan seperti hal nya pasangan kekasih, tapi entah kenapa jika itu berhubungan dengan Mark, selalu saja langsung menjadi prioritas utama Renjun, bahkan aku yang pacarnya saja kalah jika di bandingkan Mark hyung. Apa sebenarnya Renjun hanya kasian dan tidak tega ingin menolak ku waktu itu?" wajah Jeno makin muruh, semua pikiran buruk telah bersarang indah di kepalanya.

"kau harus bicarakan ini dengan Renjun Jeno-ya, bawa Renjun makan malam berdua dan renungkan masalah kalian" perkataan Haechan terhenti sejenak. "bukannya aku ingin Renjun menjauh dari Mark hyung hanya karena aku suka Mark hyung, tapi alangkah baiknya jika dia lengket dengan pacarnya. Semua Fans bisa melihat betapa kau yang sangat ingin dekat dengan Renjun, tapi wajah Renjun selalu seperti terganggu dan tidak nyaman di dekat mu"

"kau benar… aku memang harus bicara dengannya, dan sepertinya aku juga sudah punya waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Haechan-ah! kau bisa membantu ku kan?" Jeno menatap Haechan penuh harap.

"bantu… ehm…. Boleh! Toh aku sudah bosan melihat wajah kusut mu yang cemburu! Oke akan ku bantu, kau ingin aku bantu apa?" pertanyaan dari Haechan langsung di jawab Jeno dengan bisikan tepat di telinganya. "ow…. Aku mengerti… oke! Semua bisa di atur!"

" _thanks_ chanie, kau memang selalu bisa di andalkan!" Jeno memeluk Haechan senang.

.

.

.

Jadwal NCT dream untuk hari ini telah usai, semua member NCT dream di persilahkan untuk beristirahat di peradaban masing masing. Namun sedikit keributan tengah terjadi di kamar Jeno&Renjun, sebenarnya itu juga kamar Jisung tapi Jisung bilang dia lebih suka tidur di ruang tamu karena lebih simple, jadilah kamar itu di miliki pasangan kekasih yang kini tengah ribut itu seutuhnya.

"kenapa tiba tiba ingin pindah kamar?" Renjun bertanya dengan nada tinggi melihat Jeno mengemas peralatan tidur, beberapa baju santai dan _psp_ nya.

"hanya sedang ingin… aku ingin cari suasana baru Renjun-ah!" Jeno masih sibuk mempersiapkan barang yang akan ia bawa ke kamar sebelah yang ingin ia tempati. Sekedar info, kamar sebelah itu kamar Chenle dan MC RE manager mereka.

"jika ingin suasana baru kenapa kau sampai membawa baju seperti itu? Kau seperti akan pindah kamar Jeno!"

"aku memang akan pindah kamar"

"tt-tapi kenapa?" nada bicara Renjun semakin meninggi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jeno yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini.

"begini ya Renjun… selama ini kau yang selalu menjauh dan tidak mau dekat dengan ku, dan aku ambil kesimpulan mungkin karena kita terlalu dekat setiap hari mengingat kita satu kamar, kau jadi bosan dan terkesan muak jika berdekatan lagi dengan ku di luar. Kau mungkin sedang jenuh Renjun, dan seperti nya lebih baik kita tidak satu kamar dulu. Mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa lebih dekat lagi di luar" Jeno tersenyum dan mengusak rambut oranye Renjun. "aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kita yang semakin renggang…" setelah mencium kening Renjun, Jeno pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar manager mereka.

"kau ini kenapa sih Jeno…." Gumam lemas Renjun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

 _Backstage_ …..

Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Lee Jeno tidak berusaha menempeli pacarnya dan malah sibuk dengan gadget nya sendiri. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Renjun yang sedang melakukan aksi 'cari muka' di dengan Mark. Bohong jika Renjun tidak merasakan perubahan Jeno, biasanya Jeno akan selalu datang dan mengintrupsinya jika ia berdekatan dengan Mark, Jeno biasanya juga sering menempelinya dan selalu memaksa ikut dalam semua selfie nya, namun hari ini Jeno terlihat sangat tenang dan bahkan Jeno tidak meliriknya sama sekali sejak tadi. Renjun jadi gelisah sendiri.

"Haechan-ah! kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Jeno? Kenapa dia aneh sekali hari ini" Renjun mendekati Haechan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tunggu.

"kenapa Tanya aku, kan kau pacarnya. Seharusnya kau yang lebih tau" jawab enteng Haechan.

"kalau aku tau aku tidak mungkin Tanya padamu! Dia aneh sejak tadi malam, dan dia tidak mengatakan apa pun pada ku, apa aku punya salah?"

"Tanya kan itu pada dirimu sendiri Huang Renjun. Aku hanya mengingatkan mu saja, seseorang bisa jadi akan jenuh dalam suatu hubungan jika dia merasa hanya dia yang berjuang sendiri dalam suatu hubungan" Haechan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Jeno itu orang yang sangat sabar dan pemaaf Renjun-ah, tapi tidak selamanya orang bisa bersabar akan sesuatu. aku harap kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud" Haechan pergi meninggalkan Renjun sendiri.

"Jenuh? Berjuang sendiri?" Renjun masih tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Haechan, dengan modal coba coba Renjun mulai mendekati Jeno dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jeno.."

"hm?" gumam Jeno yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget nya tanpa melirik Renjun.

"sedang apa? Tumben tidak menghampiri ku?" Renjun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jeno.

"kan kau sedang ngobrol dengan Mark hyung tadi, aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian" Jeno masih enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari gadgetnya itu.

"menganggu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau menganggu… aku dan Mark hyung kan-" tiba tiba perkataan Renjun terhenti, entah kenapa Renjun merasa sakit mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Dia berkata seolah olah Jeno adalah orang ke tiga antara dirinya dengan Mark. "Jeno kau marah?" Renjun manarik wajah Jeno agar dapat menatapnya.

"aku marah pun itu tidak ada gunanya Renjun, yang penting kau bahagia aku juga akan bahagia" Jeno tersenyum. Namun di balik senyuman itu Renjun dapat melihat jelas ada hal yang di sembunyikan kekasihnya ini, melihat Jeno tersenyum seperti itu membuat Renjun ingin menangis.

"Jeno please… jangan seperti ini…" Renjun naik ke pangkuan Jeno dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Renjun-ah, kau yang jangan seperti ini… tidak enak di lihat yang lainnya, ini masih tempat umum kau ingat?" Jeno melepaskan pelukan Renjun dan menurunkan Renjun dari pangkuannya. "ada apa dengan mu hari ini? Tidak seperti biasanya kau memeluk ku seperti ini"

"KAU YANG KENAPA!" emosi Renjun tersulut, dia sangat kecewa dengan Jeno hari ini. "apa sih salah ku pada mu sampai kau seperti menghindari ku begini? Apa karena aku selalu menolak skinship dari mu? Apa karena aku lebih suka dekat dekat dengan Mark hyung?"

"tidak seharusnya kita membicarakan hal seperti ini di sini… ketika kau sudah tenang dan kita berada di tempat yang tepat kita bisa membahas ini lagi" Jeno beranjak meninggalkan Renjun yang telah menitihkan air mata.

"Lee Jeno kau kenapa…" isak tangis Renjun masih berlanjut.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian…..

Tidak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan Jeno dan Renjun yang sedang merenggang, dan justru jika di rasa hubungan mereka semakin merenggang setiap harinya. Jeno masih enggan bicara dan mendekat pada Renjun, dan Renjun pun tidak ingin mendapat penolakan dari Jeno. Hari ini Renjun akan menengankan diri dari masalahnya, dia akan bermain ke dorm NCT 127 yang letaknya hanya berbeda beberapa lantai dengan dorm NCT Drem. Sebenarnya niat Renjun kemari ingin bertemu Mark, Renjun butuh penerangan dari hyung favoritnya itu.

"Mark hyung… boleh ganggu sebentar tidak?" Renjun mendekati Mark yang tengah asyik dengan note dan bullpen di tanganya.

"oh boleh! Ada apa Renjun-ah, tumben sekali kau menghampiri ku kemari, ada masalah?" Mark meletakan note nya dan membawa renjun duduk di sampingnya.

"Jeno… apa Mark hyung tidak merasa Jeno berubah akhir akhir ini?" wajah Renjun berubah murung saat mengingat betapa dinginnya Jeno beberapa hari ini.

"eum…. Jeno ya… bagaimana ya Renjun, kau kan pernah bilang pada Jeno supaya tidak melakukan skinship di depan umum, dan kau juga pernah bilang padanya jika kau itu ingin ngobrol dengan ku kalau ada kesempatan dan kau tidak suka kalau Jeno mengganggu mu… jadi mungkin Jeno hanya ingin melakukan apa yang kau kata kan. Dia cerita begitu pada ku saat ku Tanya. Aku juga tidak bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perubahannya, jadi sebelum kau kemari aku sudah menanyainya dan dia jawab begitu" Jelas Mark.

"tapi hyung… bahkan dia juga menjauhi ku di dorm… kita bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa beberapa hari ini. Ketika di backstage dia menjauh dengan beralasan itu tempat umum, saat kita kembali ke dorm dia langsung masuk ke kamar manager dan bilang tidak ingin di ganggu, dan bahkan saat libur seperti saat ini pun dia menghindar dengan beralasan ingin pergi menjenguk Jaemin, dia bahkan tidak mengajak ku hyung…" Renjun ingin menangis, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"inilah yang ku tunggu dari mu Renjun-ah…" Mark mengusap usap Rambut Renjun. "aku menggu mu mengatakan hal ini… aku menunggu mu berkata seolah kau sangat menginginkan Jeno… aku sangat menunggu mu menunjukan rasa cinta mu pada Jeno seperti yang Jeno selalu lakukan pada mu…"

"hisk…Mark..hyung…hisk… apa aku jahat…" tangis Renjun sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi.

"tidak… kau tidak jahat… kau hanya perlu memperjelas semuanya Renjun… sekarang kau kembali ke dorm, tunggu Jeno dan jelaskan semua. Kalian berdua harus bicara" Mark tersenyum pada Renjun. Mendengar perkataan Mark Renjun langsung bergegas kembali ke dorm NCT dream.

"sudah hyung?" Haechan tiba-tiba muncul di samping Mark.

"mengagetkan ku saja! Sini kau!" Mark menarik Haechan duduk di sampingnya. "aku sudah selesai mengatakannya"

"bagus! Terimakasih atas kerja sama nya hyung" Haechan member Mark senyum termanis yang ia punya.

"kau dan Jeno itu ada ada saja, kan kasihan Renjun" Mark mencubit gemas pipi tembam Haechan.

"biar saja hyung… habis Renjun itu terlalu obsesi pada mu, aku kan cemburu" Haechan memasang wajah cemberut yang imut.

"kau cemburu? Kalau begitu kau jadi pacar ku saja supaya tidak perlu lagi cemburu pada Renjun, kan kau sudah memiliki ku"

"Hyung gak usah nge lawak deh, gak lucu!"

"aku seriusan lho! Kalau gak mau ya udah, aku pacaran sama Jaemin aja!"

"iya iya aku mau! Jangan pacaran sama Jaemin dulu, kan aku yang selalu berusaha mengejar mu masa Jaemin yang dapat"

"hah… kau ini lucu sekali… sifat mu seperti ini yang bikin aku cinta banget" Mark memeluk Haechan.

"hyung… kok acara nembak hyung konyol dan gak romantis banget sih…" gumam Haechan dalam pelukan Mark.

"acara nembak Romantis itu cuman ada di drama drama romance picisan, kau jangan terlalu percaya. Yang penting aku bilang kalau aku sayang banget sama kamu selesaikan, urusan eksekusinya bagaimana itu tidak terlalu penting juga"

"entah lah hyung… aku seperti menyesal menyukai-" ucapan Haechan terpotong karena Mark mengecup bibirnya.

"berkata seperti itu lagi akan ku cium lagi kau sampai pingsan"

"coba saja kalau bisa…" Haechan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mark. "aku ingin kau cium sampai pingsan"

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Jeno masih belum pulang. Renjun sangat cemas dan gelisah saat ini, sudah lebih dari 5 jam Renjun menunggu dan Jeno belum juga pulang. Saat kecemasan renjun telah berada di puncak, dia mendapat pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu yang berisi _'Temui aku di café XXXX. Kita butuh bicara'_. Tak buang waktu lagi Renjun langsung mengambil jaket dan dompet nya setelah itu bergegas ke tempat yang di sebutkan Jeno.

Sesampainya Renjun di café itu, ia di buat bingung karena café itu terlihat sangat sepi, seperti café yang sedang tutup. Renjun pun tidak melihat Jeno di dalamnya, namun karena rasa ingin bertemu dengan Jeno yang sangat tinggi akhirnya Renjun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke café itu. Di dalam café Renjun dapat melihat dekorasi café yang di buat sedemikian rupa seperti perayaan ulang tahun. Ketika Renjun semakin dalam memasuki café, dia di kagetkan oleh sosok Jeno yang menghampirinya dengan kue ulang tahun di tangannya.

"生日快乐我的另一半 黄 仁俊！" ( _shengri kuaile wo de lingyiban Huang Renjun_ : selamat ulang tahun belahan jiwa ku Huang Renjun) Jeno tersenyum di hadapan Renjun sambil membawa kue ulangtahun.

"天哪！你啊！ 让我想死了！" ( _Tian na! ni a! rang wo xiang si le_ : Ya Tuhan! Kau ini! Membuat ku ingin mati saja!) Renjun memegangi dadanya sambil menahan tangis nya walaupun itu tidak berhasil, sungguh dia sangat lega melihat Jeno di depannya.

"make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya dulu!" Jeno menyodorkan kue ulang tahun itu pada Renjun, dan Renjun pun langsung melakukan apa yang Jeno perintahkan. "nah karena sudah tiup lilin sekarang kita duduk dulu, aku pegal berdiri terus" Jeno membimbing Renjun untuk duduk di salah satu tempat di café ini lalu meletakan kue yang ia bawa di meja.

"jadi ini semua rencana mu? Kau pura pura marah pada ku untuk ini?" air mata Renjun masih jatuh bercucuran karena terharu.

"aku tidak pura pura marah… aku memang sempat marah pada mu Renjunie.. dan bahkan aku sempat meragukan tentang perasaan mu pada mu, kau juga sudah mengerti kan alasan nya…" Jeno mengeluarkan sebuat scrapbook dan menyerahkannya pada Renjun. "ini hadiah untuk mu… buka lah dan kau akan mengerti apa yang ku maksud.."

Renjun membuka halaman pertama dari scrapbook itu, di sana terdapat foto dirinya tengah tersenyum malu tanpa melihat camera. Dia ingat foto itu, tapi seingatnya dia saat itu tersenyum malu saat Mark berbisik padanya, kenapa sekarang tidak ada Mark? Setelah itu Renjun membuka lipatan yang ada di halam pertama, sekarang barulah dia mengerti. Jeno memotong bagian Mark dan menggantinya dengan fotonya, jadi dalam foto itu seakan Renjun malu karena berdekatan dengan Jeno. Foto di dalaman berikutnya pun tidak jauh berbeda, berisi foto nya yang terlihat bahagian bersama Mark dan diganti Jeno dengan foto dirinya sendiri. Menlihat ini semua membuat Renjun sadar, dia begitu egois dan terlalu tertutup pada Jeno.

"Jeno-ya….. mian….aku tidak tahu jika kau selama ini…" Renjun menghambur ke pelukan Jeno dan menagis histeris.

"aku inigin mewujudkan scrapbook itu, aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu membuat mu tersenyum dan tersipu seperti itu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu membuat mu bahagia…" Jeno membawa Renjun untuk naik ke pangkuannya dan memeluk Renjun dengan erat.

"dengarkan aku…" Renjun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. "dari awal kau sudah menjadi orang yang membuat ku tersenyum, tersipu, bahagia, dan bahkan menangis. Aku menerima mu bukan tanpa alasan Jen, aku suka… salah… aku cinta pada mu… sangat cinta. Dan aku tidak dapat mengontrol ekpresi serta tindakan ku di depan mu, aku selalu gugup dan salah tingkah saat kita melakukan skinship, itulah kenapa aku selalu menghindar, aku sadar kalau kita terlihat sangat kaku saat berdua. Aku mendekati Mark hyung selain aku memang sangat menyegani Mark hyung juga karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terlalu tersorot publik, aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu dan akhirnya agensi menyuruh kita untuk putus… aku takut itu terjadi maka dari-" ucapan Renjun terputus karena Jeno melumat bibirnya tiba tiba. Tidak hanya sekedar kecupan biasa, kali ini Jeno benar benar meluamat habis bibir tipis Renjun, tidak hanya itu tangan Jeno pun tak henti hentinya menjelajahi tubuh mungil sang kekasih. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu pun berakhir.

"seharus nya kau bilang pada ku dari awal! Seharusnya kau jujur pada ku dari awal, aku kekasih mu Renjun kau tidak seharusnya terbebani seorang diri seperti ini" Jeno mengusap pipi Renjun.

"maaf… aku tidak tau akan begini jadinya…"

"tidak perlu minta maaf, aku juga salah. Setelah ini aku janji akan menjaga sikap dan tidak asal skinship di depan umum lagi dan aku juga akan membiarkan mu dekat dengan siapa saja agar orang orang tidak curiga"

"tidak perlu… ku rasa kita tidak perlu lagi mengurangi _skinship_ , dan aku tidak perlu lagi mendekati Mark hyung, aku juga tidak ingin di lirik sinis lagi oleh Haechan"

"kenapa tiba tiba berubah pikiran?"

"tidak papa, aku hanya ingin dekat dengan pacar ku, aku ingin menunjukan rasa cinta ku yang sebenarnya pada pacar ku, yang terpenting aku ingin menjadi diri sendiri dan mengabaikan pandangan orang lain di luar sana" Renjun mengalungkan tangannya pada Leher Jeno.

"kalau begitu jangan protes jika nanti aku akan sering menyentuh mu di depan kamera" Jeno melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Renjun.

"silahkan saja, aku akan dengan senang hati membalasnya"

"Renjun-ah… aku sangat mencintai mu…"

"我更爱你！" ( _wo geng ai ni_ : aku lebih mencintai mu)

" _arra_ … aku tau kalau kau mencintai ku" Jeno kembali melumat bibir Renjun namun kali ini lebih dalam dan panas, waktu ciuman mereka pun sepertinya lebih lama.

Sungguh… bagi Renjun ini ulang tahun yang paling berkesan. Karena di hari ulang tahunnya ini lah dia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jeno menjadi lebih baik lagi dan meluruskan semua salah paham di antara mereka. Renjun juga sangat bersyukur Karena memiliki pacar seperti Jeno yang sangat sabar, karena Jeno tidak membalas perlakuan Renjun dengan hal yang buruk, jeno malah meluruskan permasalahan mereka secara baik baik dan sangat manis seperti ini. Renjun berjanji dalam hati jika setelah ini dia tidak akan mengecewakan Jeno lagi, Jeno terlalu berharga untuk di kecewakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Jeno! Bagaimana bisa kau menyiapkan ini semua?" Renjun masih setia duduk di pangkuan Jeno.

"aku minta bantuan beberapa orang" Jeno masih setia mencubui kekasihnya ini dengan ciuman ringan di sekitar leher Renjun.

"ssh..Jen… jawab dengan serius…" Renjun bergidik merinding dengan perlakuan Jeno padanya, bukan tidak senang justru dia sangat menikmatinya.

"aku minta tolong Haechan dan Mark hyung untuk menceramahi mu dan aku minta saudara ku yang punya café ini untuk meminjamkan ku tempat ini, dan untuk menjauhi mu beberapa hari ini aku minta bantuan MC RE untuk meminjam kan kamarnya dan bilang pada mu kalau aku tidak ingin di ganggu, sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang membuat scrapbook itu. Dan waktu aku ijin untuk menjenguk Jaemin sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mempersiapkan semua ini" Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dari perpotongan leher Renjun.

"gawat! kalau kau romantis sekali seperti ini aku bisa makin mencintai mu"

"itulah tujuan ku…"

"dasar… eh tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan menyewa satu café seperti ini hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun ku"

"tidak ada yang berlebihan jika itu untuk mu" Jeno mengecup singkat bibir Renjun. "lagi pula aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan mu tanpa gangguan dari member lain"

"tapi ini juga sudah malam Jeno, manager hyung dan member lain pasti juga mencari kita sekarang"

"aku sudah ijin pada manager hyung kalau kita tidak pulang hari ini. Café ini punya ruang istirahat yang bisa kita pakai jadi kita pulang besok pagi saja bagaimana?"

"baiklah…"

"hm? Tumben langsung setuju? Biasanya kau paling anti dengan modus ku seperti ini. Kau tidak takut aku akan berbuat yang macam macam(?) pada mu?" Jeno menatap Renjun heran, tidak biasanya Renjun mudah sekali di ajak ngamar(?) begini. #please padahal setiap hari juga se kamar, tapi feel nya beda lah ya…#

"takut sih pasti, tapi setidaknya aku berbuat macam macam nya dengan mu jadi yah… tidak papa lah"

"sejak kapan Renjun ku yang manis dan imut jadi agresif seperti ini? Aku tidak main main dengan ucapan sayang, jika aku bilang mau macam macam berarti nanti aku pasti macam macam dengan mu-" ujapa Jeno terpotong oleh ciuman singkat Renjun.

" _shut up and just do it!_ " Renjun berbisik manja di telinga Jeno.

Dan silahkan lanjutkan hayalan kalian masing masing tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL END**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **HHHAAAIIII….**

 **Jun is back!**

 **Kali ini cerita oneshoot Noren lagi khusus untuk ulang tahun brondong ku tercinta Huang Renjun.**

 **Seperti yang Jun bilang di FF Jun yang lain kalau Jun sangat ingin melestarikan OTP ini, jadi Jun juga semakin banyak bikin FF tentang mereka.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang udah mau baca FF Jun, dan Jun berharap kalian mau Review kasih Jun masukan, kritik dan saran bahkan request pun boleh, karena sejatinya FF ini juga hasil request dari pembaca FF noren Jun yang satunya.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya… berupa fav, follow dan Review karena supaya Jun tau FF yang buat ini sebenernya di minati apa enggak dan punya kekurangan apa yang bisa Jun perbaiki.**

 **Untuk yang mau Tanya Tanya bisa langsung review.**

 **Sekian dulu dari Jun**

 **Sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
